inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 7)
Mika: Hello, hello people of Earth and beyond! Livi: Bonjour les gars! bienvenue à la septième ou la vérité dare! Endou: Huh? Mika: Onee-san! Stop speaking French, it's annoying! Livi: You ''speak Japanese all the time! Mika: It doesn't count! Livi: Why not? Mika: Cuz Japan is awesome! End of story!! Livi: Hmph! Endou: What'd she say anyway? Mika: Bonjour les gars! Bienvenue à la septième ou la vérité dare! Means - Hello guys! Welcome to the seventh Truth or Dare! Endou: I'm not gonna ask how you know that... Mika: Onto the dares, these are from my best fanfic friend, Kotoni~x! 'I got some!!!! ok lets start...' '1: I dare Endou to eat a whole 3 course meal made by Natsumi (And everyone knows shes a bad cook!).' '2: I dare Fudou and Burn to go out on the street and act like babies infront of everyone.' '3: I dare Mika and Hiroto to go on a date (Uvilda and Hitokimo has to watch them).' '4: I dare Fubuki to dance to his character song: Ice Road, ''' 5: I dare Megane to be a ballet dancer for 5 minutes. 6: I dare Kidou and Sakuma to fight over a penguin plushie. Natsumi: I AM NOT A BAD COOK! Right Endou-kun? *puppy dog eyes* Endou: Y-yeah, Natsumi-chan's a greeeeaaaaat cook... Natsumi: *pleased grin* I'll get cooking~ *leaves* Endou: Oh dear God help me! Hiroto: Is she really that bad? All: Yes!! Gouenji: I hope you survive Endou Kidou: I really feel sorry for you Endou: *gulp* Natsumi: Doonneee~ *walks in with a tray of delicous-looking food* Hiroto: *whispers to Gouenji* That doesn't look too bad Gouenji: *whispers* It ''looks ''good, but the taste can't be put into words... Endou: What is it? Natsumi: The starter is onigiri! Endou: Oh god...*sees Natsumi's sad face* Oh god that looks delicous!! Natsumi: Yippee! Eat up! Endou: *reluctantly eats* Natsumi: How is it? Endou: S-saaalllllttttyyyyy... Natsumi: I've really got to work on measurments and amounts... All: *sweatdrop* Mika: As soon as Endou-kun gains consiousness, we'll make him eat the next course, but for now - Next dare~ Fudou: NO WAY! Burn: In your dreams! Mika: Guess it's the fangirl room for you two then... Fudou & Burn: Meep, we'll do it! *all walk outside and Burn and Fudou walk into the middle of the street and sit on the sidewalk* Burn: WAAAA!! MWE WANT CWOOKIE!!!! Mika: *records with cell-phone* All: *do same* Fudou: ME MWADE A STWINKIE! Hiroto: *sniggers* Gazelle: *laughs head off* Aphrodi: O.o Kidou: *evil smirk* This is SO going on YouTube! Sakuma: Mmh Hmm! Genda: Best revenge EVER! Mika: I'm gonna be able to blackmail these guys for years! Burn: MWE WANT WOWWIPWOP! Random lady: Aww, you two are so sweet~ Do you want some lollipops? Burn: *grabs lollipop* Fudou: *blushes and grabs lollipop* Random lady: Where are your mama and papa? Are you two lost? Awww~ Don't worry, I'll take care of you for a little while till your parents call! *grabs Burn and Fudou and drags home* Fudou: *mouths* I'm gonna kill you, Mika-chan! Mika: *evil smirk* Let's go feed Endou some more~ All: *go inside* Endou: Eek! *jumps out window* Mika: He ''does ''know we're on the 10th floor, right? All: Nope Mika: *facepalm* We'll continue with your dares next chapter, Kotoni~x-chan, sorry about only getting to dare number 2. All: BYYYEEEEE Mika: The next chapter link will be here when I finsih it~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 20:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions